Carnal Desire
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: It was supposed to be a remark, but now it's his reality. For one night, the Emperor, Witch and Knight will spend it making this sensual fantasy come true. [Warning: M for sexual content]


**A/N:** So, I wanted to write something for those who ever wanted to see a LelouchxCCxSuzaku lemon. I wasn't sure if should include the full-blown smut, so I decided to split this into two parts. I guess you can read and decided for yourself if you want to see the other half. One another note, they may be OOC to some degree- honestly, I doubt this would ever happen in canon. Anyhow, let me stop here and I hope you enjoy Part 1! XD

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Carnal Desire: Part 1**

* * *

This is stupid- unbelievably ridiculous. Seriously, he makes one little joke about sharing the same lewd fantasy as her and next thing he knows, he gets an earful of pleas to make it come true. To spice things up, to do something they wouldn't normally dare do in a million years, especially him. What person in their right mind would want to do this? Him and C.C., they're perfectly fine with their newfound intimacy, so why should they invite another person when they're both satisfied, right?

Well, that shouldn't be a question to begin with.

Her intentions became all too clear when he finally agreed to grant her little fantasy. For the past few days up until now, she's done nothing good with her time beside teasing him, arousing him purposely to the point of no return- just to leave him hanging with that annoying Cheshire grin playing on her lips. It's obvious she finds his frustration amusing while she keeps him at bay, testing him with sharp remarks and tempting offers to back out their little fantasy the closer the day came. Because she knows if he backs down, he'll lose her silly game and wound his ego.

It doesn't matter how may times he tried swallowing back the anxiety in the following days that lead up to this night or how hard he tried casting away the thoughts of embarrassing himself tonight. The Witch had set her trap and he's more than halfway in. He can't escape without handing her victory… unless, he can manage to turn the table on her when she least expects it.

Yeah, something like that—Two can play at this game.

"You look a little lost. Something on your mind?" C.C.'s silver voice cut through Lelouch's thoughts and he lifted his gaze to meet hers, and as usual, a smirk was mischievously playing on her pink lips. "Are you thinking about backing out at the last minute? Because if you are then—"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm in this one-hundred percent."

C.C. lifted a brow, "Funny, it doesn't look like you're in this all the way." she said and Lelouch's look of reluctance turned into his usual pissy scowl.

A small giggle escaped past her lips as she studied his handsome features and wondered how she got so lucky to have someone like him in her life. Tying back her long green hair in a quick messy bun, she tightened the belt of the white robe she was wearing then walked over to Lelouch who sat sulking on the sofa chair and swiftly moved to straddle his hips.

His form straightened, and she could tell he was trying hard to fight back the blush that threatened to show on his cheeks. He clenched his hands into fists to resist touching her and his beautiful amethyst eyes pierced right into her very soul. It's funny how even though they've been intimate for a few months now and became great accomplices during his run as Zero. She finds it amusing how rebellious Prince of Britannia, now Emperor, can be rendered to a simple man with the right push of the buttons.

And my oh my, she's starting to find the right ones. It appears that Lelouch's pristine mask is cracking into pieces bit by bit every time he allows himself to be 'normal'. The stress from war and holding the world in the palm of his hands is destroying him as a human. Nobody is meant to have that much power.

"Do you wish it was just me and you tonight?" C.C.'s lithe fingers played with the back ends of his hair and leaned in closer to him, leaving a few inches between their lips. "Do you want to have me all to yourself?" Brushing her lips across his cheek up to his ear, her cool breath sent chills down his spine as she spoke, "Are you afraid that your dominance won't uphold against his?"

Lelouch quickly pulled back from the seductress before any sensual thoughts completely took over his mind. He could feel his heart slightly flutter in his chest as the familiar sensation of the start of his arousal stirred, but he refuses to let her get to him now. Not before this thing has started.

"I'm not in the mood for your little games, C.C. So, run off like the little Witch that you are and finish getting ready… I want this over with as soon as possible."

"Aww," she cooed and brushed back his ebony hair gently, "it's alright, I promise it'll be fun."

Lelouch met her playful golden irises and smirked. "Fun you say? Are you speaking from years of experience? Cause I'm sure in your hundreds of years you— Ouch! What was that for?!" he rubbed the soft spot of his arm where she brutally pinched.

"First of all, I'm not that old. And second, no I'm not speaking from experience. Just because I've been around much longer doesn't mean I slept around." A cute pout found its way on her lips in her attempt at seriousness, but Lelouch just found himself smiling. He didn't mean his insult at all. He knows it, she knows it, however it's still cute to see her 'angry'. "It's no wonder why you never had a girlfriend. You're not just a spoiled little boy, you're an asshole too."

"I'm touched." Lelouch mocked and C.C. slapped his arm playfully. Then when he chuckled, she allowed her emotions to slip and stole a kiss from him. It's not the first time they've kissed, especially with her honest emotions attached. But it's still a surprise because it hardly happens. Taking down Britannia doesn't allow them to have as many sweet moments like this. There's no time for it.

Kissing her soft lips back momentarily, the emperor pulled back with a pink blush. "H-Hey, don't get all mushy with me now."

"How is kissing mushy?" she pecked his lips and pulled back smiling, this time with a faint blush of her own dusting her fair cheeks.

Rolling his eyes, trying to ignore the way she had his heart hammering against his chest, he answered her quickly, "Just forget it. You should probably finish getting ready before he comes."

Giving him a temporary final kiss, she hopped off his lap and dashed towards the bathroom door and closing it. And as soon he was certain she wasn't going to come out, he released a heavy breath, trying to calm his nervousness. At any moment now, he'll come over and it'll be time to begin. C.C. will finally unveil what she's been hiding from him all night and he himself will try to find a way to have fun and share.

 _Share... what a funny word._

Does he want to share, C.C. though? It's not like they're dating but then again, they're not exactly just accomplices anymore. He'd be lying if he said he doesn't harbor genuine feelings for her, but—

"Lelouch!" the witch called, coming out of the bathroom with her hair down and a Cheshire grin plastered across her lips. "Our guest has finally arrived. So look your best."

"I'm not dressing up for him!"

"Alright, suit yourself." she sang before exiting the room to let the other man inside. Lelouch looked down at himself and groaned. Dread and annoyance were starting to take over as thought about the moments that brought him here flooded him. Yeah, if only he didn't make that meaningless comment about the fantasy.

Standing from his seat, Lelouch removed his socks and shoes before slipping off his pants and setting them to the side. Awkwardly standing alone in the quiet room in his boxers and dress shirt, he began to feel self-conscious as his mind dangerously raced. Deciding that it's probably best to put back on his pants a second later, he was about to do just that when suddenly he stopped, standing frozen when C.C. came into the room him.

With Suzaku…

Out of all the people in the world, he much rather do this with a complete stranger than with his rival best friend. Really? What the hell was Suzaku thinking in agreeing to do this? Does he like C.C. or is he doing this just because? Either way, he probably won't ask.

What a normal night... wrong, nothing about this is normal to him. They're two childhood frenemies that are about to have sex with an immortal Witch who's probably secretly a sadistic person. Yeah, this is going to be a really long night.

Suzaku walked inside the room timidly, giving Lelouch an awkward nod in acknowledgement as C.C. smiled, clearly enjoying herself. She found her place sitting on her legs in the center of the bed and naturally Suzaku and Lelouch came together, standing in silence at the foot of the bed looking at her. Despite the urge to do so, she fought back a wave of laughter.

Judging by their body language, they're both tense and nervous. Suzaku looks like he's scared to ask questions and Lelouch is just staring at her blankly, attempting to keep his composure.

This is definitely going to have an awkward beginning.

Sighing to herself, "You two wait here, I'll be right back." C.C. jumped off the bed and again dashed towards the bathroom and closed the door only to open it a second later. "Don't start without me!" C.C announced and Lelouch groaned in annoyance as she giggled closing the door again.

Suzaku turned to Lelouch feeling somewhat anxious, "Is she always this cheerful? I was under the impression that C.C. doesn't give a damn about anything."

"She doesn't, she's just cheerful now because making a fool out of us is probably her top priority for tonight." Lelouch studied the bathroom door then averted his attention to the brunette. "I have to say, Suzaku… I'm surprised you agreed to do this."

Suzaku's eyes widened as a faint blush painted his cheeks, then he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well, I can say the same. Never in a million years would I have thought you'd be involved in a three—"

"You're right, I never would." the emperor interrupted and sighed deeply, still trying to relax the tension. "But what can I say, we're full of surprises than we allow ourselves to have and… well, there's a first time for everything."

The brunette smiled then chuckled, erasing all his nervousness as well as easing a little bit of Lelouch's intensity. "You're totally right, there is a first time for everything."

As the two shared an unexpected lighthearted moment and began conversing a little, C.C. opened the bathroom door, alluringly announcing that she's ready and both men's attention turned towards her. Their eyes widened at the sight and Lelouch swore his heart could burst at any moment. Heat coursed through his body and excitement was sent to his lower region. Suzaku was afraid to gape his mouth open and told himself it was rude to gawk at her, but damn… she looks really, really… Hot.

Like insanely sexy hot.

C.C. stood in the doorway in a complete set of lacy, see through white lingerie. Her bra that cupped her breasts so perfectly had minimal patterns and allowed them to give a fine view of her pink taut nipples. Her underwear matched the bra and the suspender belt that rested on her hips that her white lacy stockings were hooked to complete the look sexily. And the blood rushing down his groin, awakening his arousal can agree a well.

Pleased with the continuous gawking and the silence she received from the two men, she strolled towards the bed in confidence, feeling their eyes tracing her body. She returned to her earlier position on the bed and smiled at them, waiting patiently for their next move.

"C.C…" Lelouch called softly in a whisper and she hummed in response. "D-Did you use my card to buy this? How much was it?"

"Really, Lelouch? That's the first thing you say?" C.C. turned away from him with a small blush. "You idiot."

"I-I think you look… amazing. White looks great on you." Suzaku nervously said. His heart betraying his reasoning as he too is becoming a victim of undeniable primal desire.

"Thank you, Suzaku." she looked over to Lelouch. "At least someone knows how to compliment a lady."

Lelouch frowned, scoffing, "You're no lady, you're a Witch."

"Whatever." C.C. rolled her eyes and the trio fell into an undeniable awkward silence. They exchanged looks with one another wondering who was going to make the first move. And after a couple of minutes of loud thoughts of aroused men and an impatient woman, C.C. released an elongated sigh, "Come on, do I really have to do everything myself?" she mumbled lowly.

She knew they were nervous, but not this hesitant to do anything.

The duo stared at C.C. in confusion when she got on her knees and scooted close to the foot of the bed where they stood and moved in Suzaku's direction. Lelouch watched and before he knew it, she pulled onto Suzaku's shirt bringing him closer to her and mashed their lips together. The initial shock startled Lelouch and the reality of why they're here gathered together like this and why she's dressed oh, so sexily hit him like a brick.

They're really going to do this now… like right now.

At first caught by surprise, Suzaku quickly recovered and began kissing the green-haired beauty. Without a doubt she's an attractive woman. He can see why Lelouch might have a thing for her if he doesn't already. C.C.'s like lust incarnated. She's the woman every man desires to selfishly have for themselves despite their relationship status. And he was no different. He might not have personal emotions or connections with her, but he can't deny his desire to have her.

Placing his hands on her slender waist, his thumbs caressed the smooth skin, matching the way their lips moved smoothly together as if they'd done this before. He felt her tug on his hair almost painfully, surprisingly sending chills down his spine and straight to his groin. Breaking the kiss for a quick breather, he swiftly dove in again and captured her lips in a demanding yet passionate kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip and the moment she opened her mouth to let him in, he didn't wait a second to enter.

C.C.'s heart thundered in her ears, her mind turned into mush going completely blank. All she could think about was how intensely he was kissing her and how quickly it was indeed turning her on. His tongue lashed at hers in a heated dance, making a soft moan escape her unexpectedly and he pulled back abruptly, leaving her wanting more.

"C.C…" he huskily whispered, "Is it okay if I touch you?"

"Heh, always gotta be a gentleman." she kissed his lips and Suzaku took it as a positive answer. They continued to kiss passionately, their lips moving in sync. His curious hands mapped the shape of her hips, curvy waist, then up her flat stomach until he reached her breasts so he could give them a gentle squeeze. C.C. hastily tugged at the hem of his shirt and broke the kiss so he could remove it before meeting halfway again in need.

Her gentle hands traced the contours of his toned body, teasingly scratching down his abs lightly then traced a finger down the 'v' line of his abdomen that disappeared into his pants. Her hands unbuckled his belt in amazing speed and slid down the zipper excitedly. Suzaku softly groaned when she dipped a hand into his boxer, grabbing his hard member unabashedly and began pumping him, sending electric pleasure throughout his body while he kissed a path from her lips, to her cheeks and down her neck.

After a minute of her eagerly stroking his shaft and him kissing her neck, Suzaku took a moment to step back so he could take off his pants, shoes and socks before picking up the small woman and moving her higher onto the large bed with him easily toppling over her. Meanwhile, Lelouch looked at the duo dumbfound. It started off unexpectedly when C.C. kissed him, and it grew more intense after, so intense in fact that he hadn't wrapped his head around it and all he could do was watch.

"Are you going to join or just stand there and watch all night?" C.C. giggled and patted a spot on the bed next to her. Her eyes stayed connected with his captivatingly as Suzaku kissed down her body, exploring every inch of her with his lips.

Lelouch chuckled, "I can't believe I'm doing this." he proceeded to remove his shirt before occupying the empty space next to the green-haired beauty. "C.C…"

"A-Ahhh...ohh..." C.C. softly moaned when Suzaku kissed her wet center through the cloth whilst pulling it aside to enter two of his digits inside her warmth. "Ohh...S-Suzaku…" she moaned again, a little louder this time and the raven-haired man kissed the top of her ample breasts before capturing her lips sweetly. "Lelouch—"

"Hmm?"

C.C.'s eyes closed shortly from bliss Suzaku was giving her as he continued to touch her before meeting Lelouch's amethyst hues.

"Show me what you can do. You are the Emperor, right?" she challenged and Lelouch smiled. He swiftly kissed her again, this time probing his warm tongue into her wet cavern and met her tongue for a passionate dance. He pulled back after a minute leaving her breathless, another blush dusting her cheeks. Holding her gaze he traced a hand down her porcelain body, slowly unhooking the straps on her stockings. Suzaku move away to her other side and began kissing her body, alternating between her neck and breasts.

Taking the given opportunity, Lelouch boldly dipped a hand inside her lacy panties and slipped his fingers inside, touching her how he knows she likes it. Slowly at first, he pumped his fingers in and out of her wet core, drawing out her pleasure, listening to her tiny whimpers. And when she slowly started bucking her hips against his working fingers, he pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed in quick small circles as he fingered her faster. The overwhelming feeling of Lelouch fingering her and Suzaku sucking on her breasts excited her further, making her want to have them both.

Hitting the sensitive spot inside when he bent his fingers, C.C.'s eyes closed and back arched as she moaned out breathlessly, tightly gripping the bed sheets with one hand and grabbing Suzaku's mop of brown hair with the other. So, entranced in the pleasure they're simultaneously giving her, she vaguely heard Lelouch tell her to open her eyes and look at him. Meeting his amethyst hues under heavy lashes, she whimpered as he slowed down his movements, denying the opportunity of coming to an orgasm.

Kissing her tenderly on the lips, Lelouch pulled back with a smirk.

"I'll show you what I can do as your Emperor."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how was it? Should I continue? Part 2? Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time! XD

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
